I'd Be Happy to Die for a Taste of What Angel Had
by notbettydraper
Summary: Ziva has just gotten out of a one-year relationship that she had been trying to get out of from the beginning. Tony, being her best friend, steps in to try and cheer her with a movie night. Enjoy! :D


I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had.

Tiva Fluff!

A/N: -sigh- Listening to the RENT soundtrack gave me a few ideas, as in Tony and Ziva watch the movie. _Original._

Disclaimer: (I never do these because I'm an idiot) THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON (seriously I cry every time I hear about how he never got to see it performed…I am now.) So as I was saying, RENT belongs to Jonathan Larson and NCIS belongs to CBS.

Summary: Ziva has just gotten out of a one-year relationship that she had been trying to get out of from the beginning. Tony, being her best friend, steps in to try and cheer her with a movie night. Enjoy! :D

---

One year. She had wasted _one year_ of her life with this man! Sure, the other twenty-nine years were good but this was almost three percent of her life, and although that may not seem a lot to someone else, to her each day was precious, she had seen so much life slip away and had decided many years ago to forget regrets and live her life.

It's not like it was a hard break up, she was the one to end it actually. For eleven months she'd wanted to break it off but seeing as she was always working and he was particularly persistent she never actually got a chance to do anything about it. Tonight she had decided to finally get rid of him. Like every other Friday night that she wasn't working he took her out. His treat. And as usual she had had a miserable time. It was also her first Friday night off in months. All that she wanted to do was go to bed and read, but no, her ever-persistent boyfriend had decided that he deserved some of her time too. They had been sitting at the bar for about thirty minutes when Ziva decided that it was now or never.

"Travis." She started, getting his attention with her less than friendly tone. "I'm leaving. Now. I'm getting out of this like I should've done eleven months ago."

"Zi—" She shot him a deadly look. "Okay, bye." He watched her as she left; he had known it was coming soon.

---

It was just past ten pm when Tony's phone went off. He picked it up from the cradle and pressed it to his ear.

"Tony, open down."

"Up Ziva, it's 'Open Up'." He pressed the buzzer to let her in. Ziva never came by at night, well, not that she had a chance to. This was their first Friday off in months and despite his offers of going out for a drink Ziva had declined saying "I am going to break it with Travis tonight." Hoping she had gotten her phrasing wrong he stopped offering and congratulated her. He knew that she was unhappy, and he was unhappy because every night that they got off at a reasonable time she would be going out with Travis.

He opened his door and went over to the kitchen, opening a twelve-year-old bottle of red wine to celebrate. Pouring their glasses he swished the liquid in the glass, watching as it deposited on the sides.

Ziva stood in the doorway watching as Tony poured a second glass. He was mesmerising in a way, every move seemed so planned yet spontaneous, she had not expected him to make any grand gesture but she had not been expecting this either. To be honest, she didn't know what to expect, it had been a year since she'd been free to do what she pleased on a Friday night, and this was the first time in as long that she had been to Tony's place on non work related matters.

Tony looked up to see Ziva standing in his doorway. She hadn't been there in over a year, she hadn't been there single in over a year. He liked the thought of her single, her own woman, but he also liked the thought of having her fall asleep in his arms during a movie and letting him wrap his arms around her as he propped his feet up on the end of the couch. Yes, he had thought of this so many times when he'd spent the night alone watching his movies while she was out with Travis.

"Well?"

"I, Ziva David walk into Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's apartment unarmed and single. I currently fear for my dignity." She said smiling.

"What's this, my ninja made a joke!" He exclaimed walking over to her, drinks in hand.

"You must be rubbing on to me Tony."

"'Rubbing off on me'" he corrected.

"Whatever, same but different." Tony sighed, then laughed, she was so adorable when she was lost in translation, although he'd never tell her that.

Taking a sip of her wine Ziva sat down on Tony's couch and sunk into the cushions. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Only a few peanuts at the bar, nothing substantial."

"Okay then what do you want? miso soup, seaweed salad, soy burger dinner, tofu dog platter, pasta with meatless balls?"

"That is from one of your movies, right?"

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"So, you were serious?"

Tony continued to look stunned.

"Ziva. I'm ordering pizza and we are going to watch a movie. What do you want?"

"Er, whatever you are having Tony."

Tony ordered the pizza and within ten minutes they were ready to go, Tony just had to find the DVD. He searched through his archive, wishing he had organised them himself rather than leaving it three years since Kate had come over and taught him how to as practice for filing. "a, b, c, d," he went through every letter out his rough alphabet until he reached "R!"

"We are watching a pirate movie?"

"No Ziva, we are watching possibly the greatest musical in the history of, well, musicals!"

"Wow Tony, I never would have picked you for the musical kind of man but I sit corrected."

"Stand."

"Why?"

'No, no, sit. 'I _stand_ corrected.'"

"Oh."

"And this isn't just any musical Ziva, it is," he paused; trying to find the right words to explain it was hard. Extremely hard. "Just, watch the movie."

---

Goodbye Love

---

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had."

For the past ten minutes Ziva had been on edge with emotion. She had lost friends and family before and had hardly shown any emotion but this time, over a fictional character, she cried. Maybe it was the situation, she had just ended a relationship, which she had wanted to get out of anyway, but she would die for a taste of what Angel had, she really would, someone to live for, unafraid to say 'I love you'. For the first time ever she felt like she needed someone, she never had before. Tony noticed that she was shifting to wipe away her tears.

"Zi." He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't resist. Tony had never seen her so raw and she'd never let him help her until now. She was opening her door and he was becoming her tenant.

---

Ziva had stayed awake for the rest of the movie and by the end she was firmly in Tony's arms. For the second time in one day she was crying.

"Zi, are you okay?"

"Of course I—I—I'm not Tony."

---

She was asleep, relaxed, she was in his arms and that's all that mattered to him.

A/N: Yes, I know, I really should be working on _Just Another Assassin_ but I'm really not in the angst-writing mood at the moment and it's 4:00 am at the moment, and I haven't been asleep yet. Yeah, this just came to me at midnight and I've re-written it a couple of times since then. I'm pretty happy with it but it's not my best. Hope you liked it! :D

Also, if you have any ideas for _Just Another Assassin_ please send then to me vi a review either on this or the actual story or PM them! :D


End file.
